Distractions
by nobodD
Summary: Just a short one-shot of HonoMaki


Hey everyone. So I decided I would try writing a fanfic, and here it is. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Reviews/critiques are welcome though, as I would love to try writing more fanfics for Love Live in the future :3 I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live

* * *

After school at Otonokizaka Academy, most of the students have already gone home or to club activities. A calming silence filled most of the hallways at this time of day. Within the Music Room, however, a different kind of calm could be felt. The beautiful sound of a piano filled the room as a certain red head student worked away at the keys. Nishikino Maki, first year and member of Otonokizaka's idol group Muse, had come to the music room today to relax. As Muse agreed to take today off to rest, she decided to come here and unwind, and maybe even start working on some song ideas. However, there was one thing she hadn't planned on.

Kousaka Honoka, an energetic second year and the leader of Muse. She had entered the room at some point in the middle of one of a song, and sat herself quietly at one of the desks as Maki played. _'So much for relaxing,'_ Maki thought to herself.

Maki continued to play a few songs. Occasionally she stole a glance at Honoka, who had her eyes closed and a bright smile on her face as she listened to the music. The result of this, however, was Maki occasionally playing a wrong note. She knew not to stop after a mistake and continued playing, though the occasional mistakes bugged Maki somewhat. She finally managed to finish playing the songs she wanted, giving a small sigh recounting her mistakes

Honoka gave a quick clap after seeing that Maki wasn't going to continue. "Great job, Maki-chan!" She said enthusiastically.

"T-thanks," Maki replied, shifting her gaze away as she started to play with the end of her hair with her finger. "Anyways, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"Ah, well I had forgotten my book in class, so I went back for it," Honoka replied, giving a small chuckle. "and when as I was passing by, I heard you playing. Your such a great pianist, so of course I had to stay and listen to the rest!"

Maki felt her cheeks heat up slightly from the compliment. "I see," she replied, again looking away slightly.

"Mhm! So how about you Maki-chan, why are you here today?"

"Well since we're not practicing today, I thought I'd come and play and start thinking of song ideas."

"Oh really?" Honoka asked, standing from the desk as she was getting excited. "Did you come up with anything yet? Could I hear what you have so far?"

"I don't have anything yet."

"Oh.." Honoka replied slowly. Maki saw Honoka's mood fall slightly from her response.

"I could play for you when I come up with something, if you want."

"Really?! I'd love that!" Honoka exclaimed, instantly recovering from her down mood just a moment ago.

_'Same as usual,' _Maki thought to herself. But another thought had occurred to her. "Honoka, where is Kotori and Umi?"

"Eh?" Honoka looked at Maki for a second, then she closed her eyes as she tried to think. "Hmm, oh yeah! They're at Umi's practice for the Archery Club. We were going to go home together after she finished. Then I realized I didn't have my book, so I went to get it."

Maki stared at her. "Honoka.. her practice ended a while ago."

"What? No it ends at.." Honoka looked at the clock. Her expression changed. "Ah! I was supposed to meet them 20 minutes ago!"

"..How could you forget something like that?" Maki asked. Although she wasn't that surprised, it still amazed her.

Honoka had sat back down, looking a bit guilty. "I couldn't help it. You were playing, and I couldn't help but stay for the whole thing." She let out a sigh and looked down. "They probably left already."

"Well, what did you expect? They wouldn't be able to wait all day." Maki sighed, and then added, "and don't go blaming me for things you forgot."

Honoka looked up and gave a confused look to her junior. "Blame you?"

"Well, yeah," Maki replied, a little annoyed. "Saying that you couldn't help but stay because I was playing."

Honoka noticed Maki's tone and quickly said, "Ah no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I had to stay and listen because your singing and playing is so good!"

Maki was taken aback a bit by the reply, feeling a blush reach her cheeks. Her heart started beating a little faster. "w-what are you trying to say?" Maki questioned, trying to regain her composure.

"Exactly what I said," Honoka replied. "I love hearing you sing and play the piano. Ever since I heard you when we first met, I always thought you were really good."

Maki saw the honesty in Honoka's expression. She felt the blush on her face intensify, and her heart continued to beat faster. She looked at the ground, hoping to hide her face so Honoka couldn't see.

"Maki-chan, are you ok?" Honoka's voice sounded closer than earlier.

"I-," Maki began, and looked back up, nearly jumping back off the piano bench. Honoka was standing right in front of her, having gotten up while Maki was staring at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Honoka repeated. "Your face is very red. Do you have a fever?"

_'So much for not letting her notice,' _Maki thought to herself. She looked back at the ground and started to think, trying to find something to say in reply. She felt a hand on her face, and before she knew it, Honoka had placed her forehead against hers.

Maki completely froze for a second. She regained herself, and pulled away. "w-w-what are you doing?!" she stammered.

"I'm just checking if you had a fever or anything," Honoka replied, tilting her head a bit at Maki's reaction. She stepped closer to Maki again and repeated her action from earlier.

Maki didn't react. She wanted to dismiss everything and say she was fine, but she was still a little shocked from everything within the last few minutes. She looked at Honoka's face directly in front of hers. Honoka had her eyes closed. Maki's face was still very red, and her heart was racing a little faster than before. She felt something else, too.

"You're very warm. Maybe we shou-hmphh." Honoka was silenced mid sentence, cut off by something soft. She opened her eyes in alarm, and was surprised by what she saw.

Maki had pressed her lips against Honoka's in a kiss. Maki wondered what Honoka might be thinking. But she soon got her answer, as Honoka wrapped her arms around Maki and returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for a minute, before Honoka had released Maki. Maki's face turned a little more red still, as she realized what had just happened.

"Ah- I-I- I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I-" Maki started saying rapidly, but Honoka gave a small giggle, causing Maki to stop speaking.

"Maki-chan, it's alright," Honoka said calmly, and with her warm smile.

Maki just stared at her. "Eh?"

Honoka sat down on the bench next to Maki. "Yeah. Well, it really surprised me at first, but," Honoka looked at Maki again and smiled, "it was nice."

"Really?" Maki asked. Honoka gave a silent nod. For the first time in what felt like forever, Maki felt herself finally calming down. She felt relieved...

"Heheh, who knew Maki-chan could be this cute when she's embarrassed"

...Until that. Maki softly hit the back of Honoka's head. Honoka stuck her tongue out as she rubbed the back of her head in her usual silly manner.

"So then." Honoka said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to do it or should I?"

"Huh?" Maki gave Honoka a look.

"Eheh," Honoka giggled once more, before saying, "Maki, would you go out with me?"

Maki didn't say anything at first. Instead, she went to kiss Honoka once more, before replying, "yes, I'd love to."


End file.
